Camera housing devices can include any number of cameras and lenses that may be configured to capture particular angles of a scene. For example, multiple cameras housed on a single device may be directed at a specific capture angle and particular scene content can be captured from such an angle. Each camera on the device can be configured to capture particular angles of the scene.